


Sports Anime Drabbles

by TheSwahn



Category: Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, Open Relationships, Phone Sex, Smut, Spanking, every chapter is different and i always write warnings in the notes, so if some of the kinks aren't your cup of tea you can skip it :), will add more tags and pairings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-20 19:30:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3662238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSwahn/pseuds/TheSwahn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles/ one shots of unpopular pairings in sports animes.</p><p>Sometimes nsfw. </p><p>I might not update too often.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Yellow and Green

**Author's Note:**

> Kise tries to get Midorima to smile

Kise loved seeing Midorima smile. He was always so damn serious even though he was the biggest dork in the universe, his eyebrows set in a constant frown and with absolutely no humor, but those rare moments when he cracked a small smile were Kise's absolute favourite moments. And he made it his mission to see more of those moments. 

Kise had gotten so used to his whole zodiac obsession and lucky items thing by now that it didn't even phase him anymore. Whenever he came with a new, even weirder lucky item, he just asked what it was and they would go by their day normally. Humor obviously wouldn't work to get him to laugh or smile, as Midorima was probably the most humorless person on earth, maybe only topped by Akashi. If Kise tried being funny, or telling a joke, he would just scoff and tell him to stop being stupid. They were practically complete oposites, but maybe that's what Kise liked about him. Kise was bubbly and cheerful and hyper, sometimes naive and whine (though he didn't like to admit it) and Midorima was stoic and serious and cool, sometimes stubborn and emotional (though he would always try to hide it). Kise could lighten up Midorima's mood and Midorima could calm Kise down when he was overreacting too much. 

There was some secret parts about him that only Kise saw though. Like how he cried easily at movies and was a surprisingly big fan of dramas. Whenever he sniffed silently from a movie, tears sailing from his green eyes, Kise knew he would be asahmed of it, so he would just take his hand and lean his head on his shoulder.  
Or how he was exceptionally gentle in bed, even though he topped more than half of the time. And not like gentle as in boring. Oh no, he could be quite rough if Kise begged for it, but gentle as in he always made sure Kise was comfortable, using lots of lube, preparing him good etc. always asking twice, even three times sometimes if what they did was okay. Now that he thought about it maybe he was just a little insecure? Not that he had any reason to be. 

But the tricky part was how to get him to smile or laugh. Tickling him wouldn't work, he would just get pissed. Maybe he could try acting so stupid that eventually the exhasparated sights would turn into a short breath of laughter? The problem most of the times he smiled it was when Kise wasn't even trying! Like he would just act like his normally did and the next time he glanced to Midorima, he was smiling.

Today they were out in a park eating hot dogs for no particular reason. They were just bored and since the weather was nice, Kise insisted they go out and do something instead of sitting inside and do nothing all day. And though Midorima thought it was awfully lovey-dovey, couple-y, to walk side by side in a park, he hadn't complained that much.  
Kise had to chuckle to himself when he put his hands in his pockets, to probably hold himself back from showing any type of affection publicly. To top it all, the lucky item for today was even an orange baloon, ironically matching Shuutoku's basketball uniform. 

When they finished their hot dogs, they were kind of just walking around, trying to think of something to do, but then suddenly Kise's eyes lit up when he noticed something and he stopped in his tracks.

"Oh my god Midorimacchi there's ducks here!!" 

Following his eyes, Midorima saw that there were indeed a small pond in the middle of the park that had some ducks quacking around, looking for breadcrumbs. 

"You're getting way too excited over some ducks.." He muttered, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. 

"But look at them! They're just so cute oh my god I wanna pet them." 

Midorima went very quiet all of a sudden and when Kise turned his head to see if he was still there, the green haired dork was smiling softly, his eyes warm, rays of sunshine falling over his long eyelashes. 

"You should do that more often." Kise said. Midorima snapped his attention back to him, seemingly confused. 

"What?" 

"Smile. You look so pretty when you smile." 

Midorima blushed deeply and looked away, fixing his glasses again out of reflex. "Shut up." 

Kise just laughed, but then the green haired suddenly grabbed his face and pressed their lips together for a short kiss. 

"I'm smiling becase of you, idiot."


	2. Purple and Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Murasakibara is very into giving oral and Kuroko doesn't complain.

Everything about Kuroko was so sweet. He was so cute and small that Murasakibara could wrap his whole body around him. His voice was sweet and gentle, his mouth tasted sweet.. But not sweet like sugar and candy. A kind of sweetnest that didn't really taste like anything and he couldn't describe it as anything else than it just tasted.. Kuroko.   
Murasakibara loved kissing him. He loved pushing his tongue into the other's mouth, exploring it. He loved the soft lips against his own, the small hands in his hair. 

Right now, they were in his bedroom, Kuroko sitting in his lap on the bed, with those fingers in his hair and kissing him so sweetly. When Murasakibara pulled back to trail, slow, sloppy kisses over his neck, the smaller boy arched his back into him and leaned his head back to give him more access. 

"Murasakibara-kun.." 

He moved his big, warm hands slowly under the t-shirt he was wearing and Kuroko allowed him to take it off, so he could trail kisses down his collarbones and over his shoulders. Shortly after, Murasakibara gently lay him down with his back on the bed and started kissing down his chest as well, where he found a pink, erect knob that he wanted to taste. His tongue flicked over the nipple and it pulled a soft moan out of Kuroko. 

"Ah.. Please.." 

His moans were sweet as well. Facinated by his reaction, he licked again, then sucked it into his mouth, lapping his tongue over the knob, making the blue haired boy under him whimper and squirm and moan so sweetly. 

"Are you sensitive here Kuro-chin?" He asked curiously, making him blush lightly. 

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Hm.." Curious again, he poked the nipple he had just sucked, making Kuroko whimper and then leaned down to lick and suck the other one. When Kuroko was starting to pant hotly, he started kissing down his stomach, stopping to tug down the basketball shorts, breathing hotly against the thin boxer briefs. A bulge had formed under the material, already with a wet spot at the front, which he really wanted to taste, so he did, licking over the fabric.

"Murasakibara-kun.." Kuroko sighed hotly and it was times like this he thought that his name was too long. 

"Please, stop teasing me.." The smalled boy begged, so he finally slipped off the wet underwear, licking his lips when the dripping erection sprang free. Ignoring the throb in his own pants, Murasakibara took the base of Kuroko's cock and started licking the tip, tasting the precum. 

"Ah.. M-Murasakibara.." He dropped the 'kun', this was a good sign. He continued to lick the pink head, just like it was a delicious candy, sometimes sucking lightly, making Kuroko arch on the bed and grip the long, purple hair, like he was about to lose it. 

"Murasakibara-kun it's not a lollipop!" He suddenly complained and the giant chuckled low in amusement, then finally took the rest of the shaft into his mouth, going all the way down. 

"Ah!" 

"Mmh.." Humming around the erection in his mouth, he started moving his head up and down, swirling his tongue around, sucking and drooling. He always did it sloppy and messy, but this was what made Kuroko moan the loudest and squirm the most and he loved hearing those moans. Moving his mouth a little faster, he felt the grip in his hair tighten slightly and Kuroko's hips twitched. 

"I'm close..!"

But Murasakibara wasn't satisfied yet, so he squeezed around the base of his cock, making him whimper in disapproval. 

"Not yet, Kuro-chin." 

Suddenly Kuroko gasped as Murasakibara lifted his hips up to his face, so he could spread his asscheeks apart and dip his tongue between. 

"Ah! M-Murasakibara..!" 

"Mh.." He hummed as he just burried his face in his ass, loving the taste and the feeling and everything as his tongue lapped at the pink whole, making Kuroko's whole body tremble as he moaned loudly. He licked and slurped, sometimes also sucked on the sensitive flesh and when his hole started twitching in arousal and anticipating, he slowly started pushing his tongue inside, moaning himself from the satisfying feeling. 

"AH! Yes! M-More.." Kuroko moaned loudly then, his legs actualy shaking now and his hands changed between gripping the sheets and Murasakibara's sweatpants, starting to lose control. 

"M-Murasaki.." He couldn't even say his whole name now and it made him smirk with satisfaction, pushing his tongue deeper and thrusting it in and out. 

"Mnh.." 

"I'm going to cum..!" Kuroko warned him and this time he let him. Soon after the smaller boy moaned lewdly as hot, white cum splurted over his stomach his whole body shivering and trembling. 

"Ha.." 

Letting him back down on the bed, Kuroko panted heavily in the after shocks of his orgasm as Murasakibara stroke his sensitive cock to let out all of the semen.

"You ok Kuro-chin?" He asked with a lazy smile and kissed his lips softly. 

"Yes.. You always make a mess of me. What about you though..?" 

Murasakibara shrugged and snuggled close to him. 

"We can take a break first."


	3. Scarlet and Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagami got a tip from an unnamed friend that he should try subbing and was sent to Akashi. 
> 
> Turns out the tiger isn't easy to tame, but Akashi is determined to make him purr like a kitten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was basically an excuse for me to write dom!Akashi/sub!Kagami, because it was something I really wanted. And I wanted Akashi to be a good dom so he might be a bit out of character idk.
> 
> Contains BDSM- dom/sub, spanking/whipping, handcuffs, anal sex, facial, mouth-fucking

Why he found himself in HIS house, Kagami wasn't really sure. He glared at the tall roof, expensive looking interior and spacious rooms, almost as if they were offensive. It was just like.. obnoxiously luxurious. How was anyone this rich? He wasn’t even jealous or anything, and he wasn’t exactly poor himself, he just didn’t like rich people, maybe because he had a bad experience with them though. Why did he come here? Why did he listen? He could've just ignore it and gotten laid somewhere else. But he knew the reason he had come was because deep down, Kagami was a little bit curious. 

"Welcome, Taiga." As if on queue, Akashi Seijuurou stepped into the big hall, coming from what seemed to be a backdoor, but who knows cause this mansion is ridiculously huge. It wasn't his entrance however, that made Kagami do a double take, but his outfit. The redheaded midget was dressed in a complete horseback riding outfit, with boots, white pants, a marine blue jacket and even white gloves and a riding crop. 

"Seriously?" Kagami raised a split eyebrow as he stepped a few steps closer. "You're gonna wear that?" 

"Oh this?" Akashi looked down to his outfit, as if he hadn't noticed. "Oh no, I was just training my horse before you came. I won't use this outfit of course.. unless you want me to." He looked straight at him with those freakishly intense eyes, as he slowly stroke the crop, and Kagami hated the way it sent tingles down his spine. 

"So.." He cleared his throat a little. "What do you get out of this anyway? I mean, I don't have to pay you or anything right?" 

Akashi's eyes darkened at that and his whole aura suddenly became so cold that Kagami almost regretted his words. 

"Even though I enjoy doing this, I am not a prostitute, Taiga."

"Th-Then why..?" Dammit did he stutter?

Finally the atmosphere went a little more back to normal and he felt like he could breathe again as Akashi shrugged his shoulders. "I'm just doing a friend a favor." 

"Right.." 

A low chuckle with a hint of amusement came from the midget and he started walking up the stairs. "Follow me." 

Even though Kagami hated being pushed around, he didn't have much choice but to follow. 

After getting a lecture (that he really didn't need) that hygene was important, they had both taken a shower and Kagami was currently waiting for him in a ridiculously big bedroom (everything in this place was ridiculously big), wearing the t-shirt and jeans he had come in. He was almost starting to get bored looking around for something to do, that was until Akashi suddenly came in wearing nothing but a towel around his waist and sat down on the bed, crossing his legs. And damn, Kagami was lying to himself if he said he wasn't good looking..

"Now then, before we begin, are there anything you won't do?" 

He swallowed nervously when the realization that this was actually happening hit him, and scratched his cheek sheepishly. 

"Uh.. nothing too crazy if you don't mind? Like, you can tie my hands I guess, but nothing extreme."

"Understood." Akashi nodded with a smirk that shouldn't have made him as nervous as it did. "If anything, you've been explained the safe words I believe?" 

"Y-Yeah.." 

"Very good. Now then Taiga.. do you submit yourself to me for today and agree to obey me and do anything I ask?" 

Kagami was silent for a moment, concidering if he should bail after all and just run out, but at the same time that would feel like losing to him and he didn't want to seem weak, so he swallowed again and nodded. "Yes." 

"Good. Then strip." 

"Wait what?" He blinked a little in surprise. That was sudden..

"You heard me." The look in his eyes told him he was serious, so Kagami grumbled incoherent and pulled off his t-shirt, throwing it to the floor. 

"Slowly." 

"Fine, whatever.." 

"What was that?" Akashi suddenly stood up and moved closer, but even though he knew he was supposed to be submissive, Kagami coudln't help taking it as a challenge. 

"I said 'whatever'. What are you gonna do about it?" But he really shouldn't have said that, because in the next second, Akashi pinched some pressure point on his shoulder that forced him to the floor and made Kagami gasped in surprise just the way he did one of the first times he met him. 

"On your knees and suck my cock." Akashi commanded and ripped the towel off, staring at him with cold, intense eyes. This asshole wasn't even half-hard (how was he supposed to suck that?) but again, Kagami took it as a challenge. 'I'll make you moan, just wait.' Taking the soft dick, he pulled the skin back so he could lick the head. Pressing his tongue into the slit, he started sucking and lapping his tongue on the pink head, the bitter, husky taste of cock that he didn’t realize he had missed before now making him moan involuntary. "Mh.." After not too long Kagami smirked with satisfaction when he felt him starting to grow hard and fingers tangled in his hair. 

"Aw the mighty tiger looks like a kitten, the way you're licking me." 

Glaring up at him, Akashi of course looked down to him with a shit-eating smirk, which made Kagami frown and to get back at him, he nipped at the foreskin with his teeth, drawing a hiss out of Akashi. But before he could look up, the bastard suddenly grabbed his head, holding him still and shoved all of his length into his mouth. If he was better prepared, Kagami could've taken it, but since he was caught off guard, he gagged when his dick hit the back of his throat, choking with some very unattractive sounds. Akashi pulled back then, but he only got a second to catch his breath before he shoved back in and started fucking his mouth, each time hitting the back of his throat, almost making him gag, but he pulled out again just before it happened, only to shove back in, leaving Kagami a breathless and drooling mess. The strain on his throat, along with feeling powerless to do anything made Kagami tear up a little, but it actually felt good.. To be toyed with and controlled like this.. No one had ever done this to him. He didn't know why he suddenly changed his mind, but when he started moving his head in sync with the thrusts, Akashi suddenly grabbed his hair and yanked his head back, drool spilling down his chin. 

"Ah.." 

"Much better. Sit on the bed, kitten." 

Normally, he would protest the nickname, but Kagami was in such a haze of arousal, that he did as asked. Sitting on the edge of the bed with his legs parted, Akashi suddenly stepped on his crotch and pressed his foot into the bulge, making him hiss. 

"Akashi what.." 

"Do you want me?" He interrupted. Kagami stared at him eyes sliding down to the stiff cock, still covered with his own spit. His body is small, but lean and muscular in it's own way, hips small and amazing legs. His hair always this bright shade of scarlet red and his eyes.. Those different colored eyes staring into his own, predatory and superior. 

"Yes." He admitted.

"Yes what?" The foot pressed more into his crotch, making Kagami bite his lip as he was about to admit defeat. 

"Yes.. sir?" Finally he removed the foot and smirked pleased.

"Good. Then strip the rest of your clothes and get on all fours. I'll make you mewl." 

With a slight tint of blush in his cheeks, Kagami slowly opened his jeans and pulled them off, then finally his boxers, letting his erection spring free and a little reluctantly got in the position he asked. Before he could register what was happening, his arms were yanked back, his face pushed into the bed and something cold and hard clicked in place around his wrists. Handcuffs?

"Hey what are you..?"

"Safe word?" 

Kagami bit his lip again. He had never really tried alot of kinky stuff and when handcuffs were used, it was always by his partner, so this was new to him. New, but not necessarily bad.

"G-Green." 

"Good kitten." There was a pause for about thirty seconds where Kagami just waited for something else to happen, and then he felt something hard and thin, almost like a stick run down his back. Turning his head enough to see what was going on, his eyes widened when he saw a riding crop in the other's hands. 

"Akashi what the fuck!" 

"Relax, I…”

'What was the word..' "Yellow! I told you nothing crazy! Seriously I don't know if I'm up for this.." He was starting to freak a little. Akashi wanted to beat him with a whip while he was handcuffed? The guy was super sadistic, he would porbably have scars after! 

"Taiga." Akashi interrupted his thoughts. "Calm down. I won't hurt you. Well not any more than what feels good. You have my word." 

Looking into his eyes, there was no hint of a lie, but still he was pretty nervous.. Could he really trust Akashi with this? 'Oh come on, you can take it.' He told himself, so he swallowed and nodded. 

"Okay.. Green, I guess." 

"Alright, get ready." Again, the crop slowly moved over his back to his ass, then suddenly there was a sharp whip across his ass, just hard enough to sting, but not enough to hurt too bad. 

"Ah!" He couldn't help letting out a moan. 

"Was it alright?" Akashi asked and he nodded. Then another smack. 

"Ah! Fuck.." It felt.. good. Adrenaline started pumping through him along with the arousal and at the next strikes, his cock twitched slightly.

"Mh.. harder.." He murmured, his wrists straining on the handcuffs. 

"What was that?"

"Please, harder.. Sir.." Kagami begged. He could hear a low chuckle, and then aloud smack harder than the others hit his skin. "AH!" This one hurt abit, but it wasn't horrible like he imagined, but thrilling and good in a fucked up way. But just when he was starting to enjoy it, it stopped just as sudden as it began and the room was quiet for a moment, beside Kagami’s pants and huffs, until what felt like a finger rubbed against his anus and then pushed into him, slick and foreign. 

"F-Fuck..!" He always did things so suddenly it took him by surprise.

"You're tight.. Have you ever bottomed before?"

"..." Kagami didn't really want to answer that, because the last time he bottomed was painful as fuck and.. not a very good first experience. It was kind of embarrassing to admit and he also wanted to seem more experienced. 

"Taiga?" 

"Once okay! Wasn't really for me, but whatever, I can take it.." 

"Hm.." He swore he could almost hear the smirk in Akashi's voice as his finger curled into him, making him gasp lightly. "Oh don't worry, I'll have the tiger purr for me soon enough." 

It felt.. weird. Just like last time he tried, he couldn’t find himself to like the feeling of the finger slipping in an out of an area he normally only used for shitting. Yeah okay that’s probably a bit hypocritical since as a gay man he fucks people in the ass all the time, but he just didn’t like it on himself. Maybe he was just a born top? He had to admit though, Akashi was a lot more skilled with his fingers than others he had tried it with, stretching him good, so he almost didn’t notice as he added another finger. After a while, he even got pretty used to the feeling making him feel a lot more positive about putting a dick in there, but then as three fingers curled upward and pressed into him, it was like a wave of sexual stimulation pulsed through his whole body, making him moan with wide eyes. 

“Oh FUCK!” 

Damn, he knew the prostate was supposed to feel good, but he never knew it was this extreme. It kind of felt like that intense feeling right before cuming, and yet he didn’t feel like he was about to cum.

“Ah yes, there we go. It took some time with you Taiga. I guess it’s buried deep in there.” 

‘Oh my god don’t talk about my asshole so casually.’ He thought but then Akashi pushed into it again, making him gasp and he pressed his face in the pillow, wetting it with his drool. 

“Shit..” He never knew it could feel like this, and yet it wasn’t enough. It was like glowing embers that sparked up each time, but wasn’t enough for a flame. 

“Oh god just fuck me..” He mumbled into the pillow and Akashi paused for a moment. 

“What was that, kitten?” 

“Please fuck me sir, I want.. I need it! Oh god fuck me..” 

“That’s what I like to hear.” Akashi’s smooth voice purred as he slipped out the fingers finally. It was safe to say that Kagami had lost every last bit of his stubborn pride by then. 

There was a moment’s pause, probably as Akashi put on a condom, but just as Kagami tried to raise his head a little to look, his face was shoved right back into the pillows with a hand on his neck, and before he could think, he felt Akashi shove into him. His dick was as expected, much bigger than his fingers, but it because of the preparation, it wasn’t so bad this time. It was a little painful, but along with the intense arousal, and adrenalin it just added to the feeling, making it even better than before and all Kagami could do was gasp and moan against the pillows as the redhead fucked him with expert precision, hitting his prostate every time. While he let himself fall deep into the pleasure, Kagami let his eyes slip shut to enjoy it, but like always, just when he got used to everything, Akashi did something new and yanked his head back by his hair, making him raise his upper body. 

“Stay like this.” The other’s voice groaned and got only a whimper in reply. 

It was quite amazing how he went from a total top to a moaning, fucked-out mess of a bottom in such a short time, but in his current state, Kagami couldn’t even think. Since his arms were still bound on his back and Akashi was holding his head up by the hair, he had no support on his upperbody, making his abs to ache and his legs were shaking so bad they started to feel numb. With the orgasm taking over his body, Kagami gasped, his cock pulsing so with arousal that it almost hurt. 

“Hah.. Akashi I can’t hold back anymore..” 

“Who told you to hold back?” Akashi muttered and finally pulled him up, so his back was straightened against his smaller chest, growling in his ear as he suddenly grabbed Kagami’s pulsing erection and pumped him fast. “Cum.” 

And so he did. Kagami’s whole body trembled as he came harder than anything he could remember, the white liquid shooting onto his chest and some of it spilling on the sheets. 

“AH! Fuck..” 

“That’s it Taiga. Oh you look so hot like this..” 

He didn’t get long to catch his breath and recover until Akashi suddenly pulled out and moved in front of him, pushing his face down to level with his cock while pumping himself fast. He hadn’t even noticed as he tossed away the condom, he did it so quick.. Watching with glaced eyes and parted lips, Kagami shivered when the semen squirted onto his face, shutting his eyes quickly. It felt oddly erotic as Akashi’s cum slowly dripped down his cheeks and the corner of his mouth and not knowing what to do, he stayed still, listening to both of their deep pants. 

“Heh.. you look so good with my milk all over your face kitten.” He murmured, but Kagami didn’t dare move in case it got in his eyes. A short moment later, he was surprised when he felt the man started to wipe off all of the cum with a warm towel, cleaning his stomach and chest when he was done with his face before he clicked off the handcuffs and Kagami rolled his wrists a little. 

“I could’ve done it myself you know..” He mumbled as he blinked his eyes open again, but what Akashi did next surprised more than anything he had done that night did. Akashi Seijuurou cupped his face and kissed his lips so tenderly he almost got scared. But probably noticing Kagami froze up, he just kept kissing him, moving his lips softly, until Taiga relaxed and finally gave in, kissing him back. 

“What was that for?” He asked curiously when they pulled back, but the other ignored the question and lay down in the bed, patting the space beside him. 

“Seriously?” He really couldn’t see Akashi as the cuddly type. 

“After care, Taiga.” 

“Oh..” Was that a thing? He had honestly assumed they would just fuck and go their separate ways, but Akashi seemed serious about it so he just thought ‘why not’ since he went along with everything else that night and lay down next to him, wrapping his arms around the smaller body. 

“Are you okay?” Akashi asked, almost freaking him out a little. 

“Um.. yeah, I’m fine.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“Akashi, this feels weird.” ‘Not gonna lie.’

“Have you never done after care before?” 

“Uh.. not really, no.” He admitted. Like.. he had cuddled and stuff with boyfriends and partners that he felt affectionate towards, but not really like this. Akashi let out a sigh at that. 

“You don’t seem to know much about the BDSM community.” 

“I guess not?” ‘I thought I knew plenty before tonight.’ 

“After care is to take care of the submissive in case of traumatic events. Safe, sane and consensual. Basically, just let me cuddle you for a while.” 

“Oh. Uh sure. Maybe you should teach me about BDSM since I know so little though.”

“Oh I will.” 

“Cool. I guess.” 

It was weird.. he never thought he would have such chemistry with this man, but now he found himself cuddling close to him in damp sheets, smelling of sex and finding himself wanting to do it again.


	4. Quiet Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata x Aone
> 
> Uh.. Aone is sad and Hinata cheers him up? Idk this chapter was kind of "meh" but I just wanted that pairing.
> 
> Also, I have a headcanon for asexual Aone

Hinata loved his boyfriend. Even though they were complete opposites and probably the most unlikely of couples, Hinata didn’t care because they liked each other and why does it matter what everyone else thinks. Hinata was small, talkative and hyper, Aone was big, quiet and shy, still they somehow worked really well together. Hinata found out that even if Aone looks all big and scary, he’s actually a dork and a real softy on the inside and he loved that. He loved when he gave him piggyback rides. He loved wearing his giant t-shirts that he completely drowned in. He loved how those big hands touched him so gently and he loved snuggling up to his wide chest. When they started dating, he found out that the giant wasn’t into sexy stuff and Hinata was completely fine with that as long as he got lots of cuddles and kisses. Aone even helped him get off sometimes, which of course was appreciated. The only problem he had was that he was kind of hard to talk to sometimes and Hinata was never very good at reading people, which made it difficult to know what he was feeling sometimes. One thing he had learned to notice though was that Aone moved more slowly when he was upset. 

For example that day he took much longer time doing that dishes than usual, just staring at a plate for at least five minutes. Watching him from the couch, Hinata frowned and stood up, walking over to wrap his arms around him. 

“What’s wrong?” 

Looking down to him, Aone just made a grunting sound and continued to wash the plates. 

“Come ooon!” Hinata whined, tugging at his sleeve, trying to catch his attention. “I know there’s something. Talk to me please..” 

Wiping his hands with a towel, Aone looked down to him and the sad look in his eyes absolutely broke Hinata’s heart, but then the giant took his hand and dragged him over to his laptop. Opening it, he found a post on Facebook where Hinata read, 

-Lol I never thought chibi-chan would date that giant from Dateko

-Why are they even together? I always thought Hinata liked Kageyama

-Me too! They used to be all over each other

And so the comments went on. Feeling bad, Hinata lowered the screen and looked at his boyfriend. 

“Are you scared that I like Kageyama better than you?” Aone frowned and was silent for a moment, before he nodded. With a small sigh, Hinata climbed in his lap and cupped his face. 

“You’re my boyfriend okay? Not him. Kageyama is annoying and he always hits me.. I like you.” He said and kissed his lips softly. Thankfully, Aone kissed him back and when they broke the kiss, he looked a little better, but Hinata still wasn’t convinced. 

“Is there something else?” 

Again he went quiet for a moment, looking as if he was pondering something, before he said in his deep voice, 

“Not good enough..” 

“Hm?” Did he mean that his answer wasn’t good enough? Or that they’re relationship wasn’t good enough? Or.. 

“Are you saying you’re not good enough for me?” 

He nodded. 

“Oh baby!” Feeling his chest sting, Hinata started pecking kisses all over his face and nuzzled his nose against his, trying to cheer him up. “You’re the best. And I like you just the way you are okay? Don’t worry about stuff like that.” 

Finally he smiled a little and kissed him back, their lips meeting in a slower, more chaste kiss and oh how Hinata loved the way he kissed.. Wrapping his arms around his wide shoulders, his boyfriend suddenly lifted him up and carried him to the couch where he sat down with Hinata still in his lap. 

“Please kiss me more..” The little redhead begged in a soft voice and he obliged. Holding his waist with those big, warm hands, he deepened the kiss more, slowly caressing the sides of his body and always melted when he touched him like this. 

Whimpering softly, Hinata pressed himself more against his chest and lost himself a little, moving his hips slowly against him.   
“Ah!” Realizing what he was doing though, he suddenly pulled back and held his fingers to Aone’s mouth, the gentle giant looking at him confused. 

“Sorry, we should stop..” Now he looked concerned. 

Blushing lightly, Hinata cleared his throat and looked to the side. “It’s just that.. If we kiss more I’ll get hard..” 

Blushing as well, Aone nodded and then chuckled low in his deep voice. 

“It’s okay.” 

Laughing as well, Hinata adjusted himself so he was laying with head on Aone’s big chest, snuggling into him. 

“You’re the best boyfriend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note! If anyone have any unpopular pairings they want to read about please throw them at me!
> 
> I ship almost everything and is a sucker for crack pairings


	5. Boyfriend Swap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Iwahina  
> Contains blowjobs, handjobs and swallowing. 
> 
> Boyfriend swap with iwaoi and kagehina, written from iwahina's point of view. They're also a little older, Iwaizumi and Oikawa being in college.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how I feel about this chapter? It was a little weird to write but I was intrigued by the idea and thought that it would be nice if both couples have a more open relationship and/or have a kind of poly thing going on?

As usual, Iwaizumi cursed Oikawa in his head, sighing for the hundred time that day. 'Damn him for having such weird ideas..' He thought, glancing to the boy next to him.  
Hinata Shoyou was currently sitting on his couch, shaking like a leaf and looking nervous as all hell. 

"Hinata.." He spoke as gently as possible and the redhead jumped in his seat.

"YES!" 

Yet again Iwaizumi sighed and dragged a hand over his face. 

"I don't know what Oikawa told you, but you don't have to be so nervous. We don't have to do anything special, we can just hang out if you want." 

"Oh." Finally he seemed to relax a little. "Sorry.." 

"Don't worry about it. But why did you agree to it in the first place if it makes you so awkward?" He asked, pulling up a leg to the couch and leaning his arm on his own knee. Iwaizumi always knew that Oikawa had a great deal affection for Kageyama and the kid seemed to have a crush on the idiot back in middle school as well, so when his boyfriend confessed to him that he had some feelings for Kageyama as well, it didn't come as much of a surprise to him. Iwaizumi didn't mind, since he knew Oikawa loves him, and besides he cares about Kageyama too in his own way, but he felt a little bad that Hinata got dragged into all of this after those two started dating. Today, Oikawa had the brilliant idea that they could do a "boyfriend swap" as ridiculous that it might sound and here he was in this awkward situation with the poor baby crow who was scared to death. 

"Actually.." Hinata's voice spoke, interrupting his thoughts. "It was my idea, not Kageyama's.." He said with a blush in his cheeks and fidgeted with his hands in his lap. Iwaizumi was a little confused and stared at him, tilting his head to the side. 

"Huh?" 

"Well, it was Oikawa-san's idea, but I was the one who asked Kageyama about it." 

Okay, he was even more confused now. 

"Why?" He asked and Hinata blushed more, looking like a lovesick high school girl confessing to her crush for the first time. 

"W-Well it was because.. I admire you, Iwaizumi-san. And I wanted the chance to spend time with you.." 

Oh.. this was news to him. Why? And since when? He wanted to ask all these questions, but instead, all he said was;

"Oh. Well, thanks I guess.." Wow. Lame. He almost wanted to hit himself, but Hinata's face broke into a smile and he seemed pleased with the answer. 

Feeling like he couldn't sit still and needed to do something, Iwaizumi excused himself and went to the kitchen, staring into their fridge like some form of help would come out of it, which was of course ridiculous. Why did he suddenly feel so restless? What changed his mood by hearing those words? Shaking his head, he grabbed a soda and two glasses. 

"Want something to drink?" He said when, he came back, putting the glasses down on the coffee table and filling them without waiting for an answer. 

"Oh, sure!" 

With a happy smile, Hinata took a glass, sipping from it and they both fell into a somewhat awkward silence for a moment. Turning on the TV for some background noice, Iwaizumi suddenly felt awfully hot as well, and wanted to tear off his shirt, but kept still, concidering his guest. What's wrong with him? Was it the fact that he wasn't very used to compliments? But he was acting ridiculous. Sighing and mentally smacking himself, he finally put his glass down, turning towards the other boy. 

"Hey Hinata, can I ask you something?" 

"Of course! I mean, yeah.. sure." He stammered, looking slightly nervous again and put his own glass down as well. 

"What.. exactly do you admire about me?" 

Looking surprised for a moment, Hinata suddenly went into a loud and wild explanation, flailing his arms around with wild gestures. 

"Because when you play volleyball, you hit the ball so hard like, 'Bam!' And you seem so strong like woah! And you're really talented and so cool and you can always control the Grand.. I mean Oikawa-san!" When he noticed Iwaizumi was staring blankly at him, he shut up just as suddenly as he had started and looked away. 

"Ah, but that probably sounds stupid.." 

Iwaizumi chuckled and leaned back with his arm resting on the couch, behind Hinata's shoulders. "Nah, I think it's cute." And he was secretly a little flattered for the compliments. 

"Y-You think I'm cute?" The adorable redhead asked with a blush on his face and Iwaizumi smiled sincerely. 

"Yeah." 

There was a short break of silence, and then-

"You're also really handsome Iwaizumi-san..." 

Now it was Iwaizumi's turn to go silent and his mouth fell slightly open. For some reason, that really turned him on. Maybe he secretly has a thing for compliments that he didn't know about? Even so he took Hinata's chin in his hand and leaned closer, murmuring in a low voice,

"You really think so?" 

"Y-Yes.." The cutie whispered and Iwaizumi kissed him, firm and hot, making the boy whimper in surprise. But soon after, Hinata melted into the kiss, wrapping his arms around his neck and Iwaizumi placed a hand on his waist, deepening the kiss and pushed his tongue into his mouth, exploring it slowly. 

"Nh.." Hinata let out a soft moan, which stirred him up even more, but at the same time he wasn't sure how far he should go. Pulling back for a moment so they could draw their breaths though, Hinata touched his chest, stopping him. "Wait.." 

Iwaizumi panicked for a second, freezing completely. "Is something wrong?" 

"No no! I just.. I kind of want to try something.." 

"Tell me." He urged him relieved and slowly moved his hand up his waist, caressing his sides. But Hinata blushed bright red, looking to the side. 

"But it's really embarrassing.." 

"Okay.. can you whisper it to me?" He suggested, getting a nod in response. Leaning down a little, he could feel a hot brath against his ear when he whispered,

"I want to make you cum by sucking.." 

"Ngh!" Iwaizumi groaned in arousal when he heard those hot words and hid his face in the boy's neck, feeling himself getting hard just from the thought of it. 

"Is it bad?!" Hinata squeaked probably thinking his reaction was a negative one and Iwaizumi pulled back to stare at him with dark and aroused eyes. 

"Fuck.. no. Are you sure though?" 

"Y-Yeah.. I've always wanted to try it, but Kageyama always gets too impatient and won't let me finish, he just wants to fuck me instead.." 

'Well I can see how it must be hard to hold back, but I'll certainly let you try.' He thought to himself and nodded. Sitting up a little, he wringed off his t-shirt and tossed it randomly to the side somewhere, finally getting too hot and rubbed his own crotch through his pants. "Let's do it." 

Swallowing, Hinata nodded too and moved on the floor in front of him. With slightly trembly hands, he opened Iwaizumi's jeans, and pulled them down with the boxers, blushing slightly when he saw his erection. Biting the inside of his cheek, Iwaizumi watched him take his cock and placed soft kisses up the length, then to the head. He licked the tip a few times, smearing out the few drops of precum, before taking it in his mouth and started sucking. "Mh.." 

Huffing, Iwaizumi pushed a hand into his hair, allowing him to go at his own pace for now. Oikawa was actually quite amazing at blowjobs, but Hinata's 'style' so to speak was so different, the change felt really good and refreshing. 

"Ah yes.. press your tongue into the slit." He urged him and felt Hinata doing so, looking incredibly concentrated as he swirled his tongue around his head and sucked it. Iwaizumi was rock hard by now and his cock was pulsing with pleasure, making him hiss and lean his head back for a moment. 

"Fuck.." Suddenly, pulling back with a 'pop', Hinata's mouth was covered in drool, pumping him with his hand meanwhile. 

"Is it good..?" 

"Fuck yes." Iwaizumi said, stroking his hair. "Can you go further down though? I'm starting to feel really good." 

Hinata nodded. "You're thicker than Kageyama.. it feels hot to have such a thick cock in my mouth." He said before going down again, and the words were so erotic it actually made Iwaizumi blush a little. Taking more dick in his mouth, Hinata started moving up and down, sucking him harder and Iwaizumi almost lost it. 

"Ah.." His breath becoming heavy, he tugged his messy hair lightly, feeling the tingling sensation in the pit of his stomach. 

"Faster.. I'm close." He muttered and Hinata moaned helplessly around him, moving faster and his small hands held onto his thighs for support. The way his small whimpers and soft moans sent vibrations around him, along with his soft lips pressing on his cock, and the small hands squeezing his thighs felt so amazing and before he knew it, Iwaizumi moaned low and his hips twitched as he spilled hot liquid in his mouth, tugging the red hair lightly. 

"Nh!" Making a strangled noise, Hinata was probably surprised, some of the cum spilling out from the corner of his mouth, but he kept still, waiting until Iwaizumi finished. 

"Shit sorry, I didn't mean to cum in your mouth like that.." 

Hinata pulled off and kept still for a moment, before swallowing it down, but then his face turned pale. 

"Shit! Here, wash it down with some soda!" Iwaizumi grapped the glass, handing it to him and he took a few big gulps before gasping for air. 

"I thought I was gonna die!" 

"Was that your first time tasting cum..?" He asked and Hinata nodded miserably. "Yeah, it doesn't taste too good, but you get used to it I guess. Sorry I didn't warn you though.." 

"It's fine. But it was good right? I mean, I made you cum and all.." The cutie said, looking proud of himself and Iwaizumi chuckled. 

"Are you kidding? Of course it was good! But come here." Putting the glass away, he pulled him in his lap and started opening his pants, the boy blushing. 

"Hey, what are you..? Ah-!" But his words died when Iwaizumi yanked down his underwear and took his hard cock, stroking him good.

"I-Iwaizumi-san..!" He gasped helplessly, and the older boy couldn't do anything but smile at how cute he was, pumping him faster. 

"It's okay Hinata, come on." 

Soon after, he whimpered and spilled into Iwaizumi's hand, probably being pent up from being erect for so long. Letting him catch his breath for a moment, he squeezed out everything, before grabbing a napkin and wiped his hand. Then wrapping his arms around the redhead's smaller body he held him close and kissed his cheek. 

"Thanks for the treat Hinata. You were actually really good." He chuckled softly and Hinata giggled as well, resting his head on his shoulder. 

"You're really nice Iwaizumi-san, I'm glad I came here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this turned out longer than I thought! But it was so fun to write there might be a part 2?


	6. Erotic voice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagami and Midorima explore a little over the phone. 
> 
>  
> 
> Nsfw chapter, contains phone sex, dirty talk and masturbation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! I'm sorry for not updating in so long, I've been really busy with school, other fics etc. But finally I made another chapter!  
> Someone asked for Kagami/Midorima. Sorry if they're kind of ooc? Anyway, hope you enjoy x3

The first time Midorima met Kagami Taiga, he wrote his name in his hand with a sharpie. It was of course an utterly ridiculous notion and made Midorima furious at the time. Who does that? And why? Just so he would “remember” his name? Not likely. No it was probably just to provoke him. And the worst thing was that i kind of worked. But that was /permanent/ marker! It took him days to scrub it off his hand! Why did he even carry that sharpie with him?

From that day on, Midorima decided that he strongly dislike Kagami. Not only did he beat him in basketball, but he was loud, annoying and obnoxious, the complete opposite of Midorima’s personality. He was like Aomine, but worse, because although Aomine was self-centered and bragging, at least he wasn’t as dumb as Kagami. 

Seriously, he was clueless to everything. Whenever there was an even remotely complex strategy, situation or problem, other people had to explain it to the brute. Or maybe he was just slow. Because it definitely takes some wit to be that skilled in basketball. You need to calculate where to move, how to throw, when to move fast and when to stop. Though of course to someone, like the generation of miracles, it just comes naturally. 

Then again, there are different kinds of intelligence. Midorima’s guess was that Kagami had quite high kinesthetic intelligence, the ability to master physical abilities and control your body, but very little mathematic or logical intelligence. Or any other for that matter. 

Why was he even analyzing Kagami’s intelligence? It didn’t matter, he was still intolerable. 

The second time they met, outside of court, he once more wrote something in his hand with a permanent sharpie, but this time it was different. They randomly met in a shop for sports shoes, both looking at the basketball ones of course. Midorima had cringed with annoyance the moment he saw him, but the Seirin player seemed more surprised than irritated. 

“What are you doing here?!” He exlaimed, unnecessarily loud, making Midorima sigh. 

“We both live in Tokyo, it’s not that strange to run into each other in the city.” 

“Well.. I guess not.” 

Kagami looked slightly embarrassed for a moment, with a light blush in his cheeks, but he quickly recovered. While Midorima ignored him to further browse the shoes, though he could see in the corner of his eye that Kagami was grinning. 

“Oi, Midorima.” He said in a cocky tone and before he could respond with ‘Ugh what now?’ he had grabbed his hand and the bastard was holding a sharpie again. 

“What are you-?!” Naturally Midorima tried to yank his hand back, but Kagami (regretably a tad stronger than him) held it still, and swiftly wrote something in just a few seconds. 

Irritated and angry, Midorima stared at his hand, surprised when he saw it was a phone number. He glanced quizically at Kagami and the boy held a hand with the thumb and pinky finger extended up to his ear, mouthing “Call me” before leaving the shop. 

Midorima stared after him as he left, then back at his hand. What the hell is this?! What is it with that guy and writing things on his skin with permanent marker? But yet, despite his irritation, he was confused and curious. What did he mean “call me”? Was it a prank, or did he actually mean it? 

Midorima thought about this incident all day, mulling it over in his head and weighing the possibilities. He hated being played with, but he was also curious, so by the time he got home, he decided to call him to hear his motives and if it actually was a prank, he would just say he called to tell him off. 

He was strangely nervous when he typed in the number still clear on his right hand, pressed the call button and held it to his ear. It rang about four sums, before the boy on the other end picked up. 

“Wow you actually called! I didn’t expect that.” 

“If you didn’t expect it, why did you even give me your number?” Midorima muttered, rubbing his temple. At least it was Kagami’s number and not a fake one. 

“Do you want me to answer that or are you just being smart?” 

“What do you want from me, Kagami?” Midorima interrupted, getting straight to the point. 

“Oh uh.. I was mostly acting on instinct, but I’m kind of interested in you.” 

Of course. Always acting irrationally without thinking. Wait. Was he saying..?

“...Interested in me how?” He asked somewhat carefully, not sure if he would like the answer or not. 

“As in, you’re pretty hot and I wanna get to know you better, if you know what I mean.” Kagami responded, without even a hint of shame. 

Midorima, not used to being openly flirted with, felt his face go red and his throat suddenly felt dry, making him want to clear it, but he just swallowed instead. 

“Y.. You think I’m hot?” He said awkwardly, almost regretting his words, but if Kagami noticed his awkwardness, he didn’t comment on it. 

“Yeah. I mean your body is ripped and your eyes look surprisingly soft to give off that stone-cold death glare you always stare people down with.” 

This was crazy.. they had only met a few times and yet, Midorima could feel his pulse quicken when he listened Kagami’s words. He wasn’t used to being described this way and it made his whole body feel hot. 

“Is that so..” He formed his words clumsily, not sure what else to say. 

“Hey Midorima..” 

There was a pause, Kagami probably waiting for him to give him his full attention. 

“Yes?” 

“Have you ever done anything.. you know.. erotic?” 

If he wasn’t blushing before, his face was definitely completely red by now, feeling warm all the way down to his neck. 

“I’ve.. never done anything sexual with anyone else, but experimented on my own..” He didn’t even know why he was telling this to Kagami of all people, the words sounded horrific once they left his mouth, but they just slipped out, before he could stop. 

“Right.” Kagami hummed into the phone, seeming thoughtful. “Then do you wanna do something now..?” 

Now? What’s he talking about.. Like masturbate?

“What do you mean?” 

“Like phone sex.”

Oh.. Suddenly that stirred something in Midorima that made his blood rush south and sent a shudder down his back. Phone sex with Kagami? He had never even thought about him that way, but he definitely had a sexy voice that was low and raspy. And when he didn’t say stupid things, Midorima found that he actually enjoyed the sound of his voice. But he had never done something like this before, and he was afraid it was going to be terribly awkward. 

“I’ve never.. I don’t know how.” He admitted and he heard a low chuckle on the other end, but it didn’t sound mocking, just amused. 

“That’s alright, just follow my lead.” 

Midorima wasn’t sure what got into him but.. call it stating his curiosity. 

“Okay.” He felt awkward and a little uncertain, but he had already agreed and hoped that Kagami would guide him through the rest. 

“What are you wearing?” He asked and Midorima looked down to his not so attractive attire. 

“Uh.. My pyjamas?” 

“Will you undress for me?” 

“What?” He didn’t really see the point in undressing when the other couldn’t even see him. Also, he could just say he did, but actually kept his clothes on. 

“Please? I’m in just boxers right now. Won’t you undress for me?” 

He pictured Kagami in his boxers- bulging arms, hard chest, those strong legs and the warm, lightly tanned skin. A shuddering breath ghosted from Midorima’s lips as he started undressing until he was down to the thin briefs he was wearing. 

“Okay, I’m in my underwear.” He mumbled, his face getting red again. 

“Mh.. I’m sure you look so hot.” That low hum of a moan sounded explicitly suggestive to his ears and he couldn’t help the lewd thoughts that rushed to his mind. 

“Say Midorima- what do you like in bed?” There was a pause, and Midorima was about to remind him that he was a virgin, but then Kagami continued. “Like what turns you on?” 

Midorima had never thought about this before. He had realized he was attracted to men, with both strong or smaller, lean bodies, but he didn’t really know what kind of kinks he had or that sort of thing. 

“I don’t know..” 

“I’m sure you secretly like being dominated.” Kagami’s raspy voice shot in. Another shiver went through him and the blood in his body was deffinitely rushing south at record speed, the fabric of his briefs straining slightly. The thought of Kagami holding him down, using that mouth to bite him, snarling like a wild beast.. like a tiger.. it was strange how arousing the thought actually was. 

“I.. I think I would like that..” Midorima admitted awkwardly, shifting in his bed and pressing his legs together when he got harder. 

“I knew it. You would be so hot squirming and moaning on the bed, begging me for more. I wanna fuck you so good you would scream.” 

It was new to him to hear someone talk so vulgar and a part of him that held onto his pride wanted to refuse that he would ever do such a thing, but his sexual instincts took over his brain in the moment. 

“Shit..” He didn’t mean for the word so slip out, but when he got almost uncomfortably hard, he had to slip a hand between his legs to rub at the bulge and the relief was incredible. 

“Are you touching yourself?” Kagami’s voice asked, even more husky than before and panting softly, indicating that he did the same. 

“Yes..” 

“Oh fuck..” An erotic groan came from the other end of the line and if he listened closely, Midorima was sure he could hear faint fapping sounds. What turned him on the most was the thought that Kagami was fantasizing about /him/. And he was doing this because of Midorima and that made him both proud and even further aroused, his cock twitching in his underwear as liquid leaked out. 

Feeling strained, Midorima finally pulled down the clothing to free his cock and let out a low, satisfied moan as he wrapped a hand around it and gave a firm tug. “Ah..” 

“Tell me what you would want to do to me Midorima.” 

For a moment he blanked out, wanting to remind him that he had no experience, but not wanting to ruin the mood, he just made something up and said the first thing that came to mind. 

“I want to.. taste your cock..” ‘Am I really saying this?!’ “I want to feel it in my mouth and memorize the shape and size.” It sounded a bit dorky and he was so embarrassed to say it, but it seemed to give a positive reaction at least, so that was a relief. 

“Oh fuck yes!” Kagami groaned on the other end, the sound getting a little fuzzy when his breathing became more ragged. Being stirred on, Midorima pumped himself faster and it didn’t take much longer for the tension to gather in his abdomen. 

“I’m about to cum!” Those words made him realize the realness of the situation, so when Kagami let out a breathtakingly hot moan, it was too much for Midorima and he suddenly ejaculated into his own hand, his body twitching in waves of pleasure as the incredible orgasm washed over him. 

“Aah..!” 

They both breathed for a moment, coming down from the ecstasy and when he calmed down, Midorima got a little awkward again, unsure of what to say, but thankfully Kagami broke the silence once again. 

“Did you come?” 

“Y-Yeah..” 

“Damn that was so hot.” Midorima agreed. It was a lot more erotic than any of the fantasies he’d had while masturbating. A much more explosive result too. 

“By the way..” The raspy voice got his attention. “If you ever wanna try out some of those things in real life.. I’d be down.” 

Midorima was silent, too shocked to think of something to say. And he didn’t have much time to think before Kagami muttered, 

“I’ll talk to you later then.” Then he hung up, leaving Midorima to once again ponder over his words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the ending is a little sudden, but Kagami panicked xD (which is my way of saying I couldn't think of anything else)


End file.
